NaLu Week 2016
by IcyConfidential
Summary: Just some NaLu Week oneshots! :) Enjoy!
1. Day 1: Longing

_Day 1: Longing_

* * *

 _Gold hair lay sprawled on the pillow beside him. Pale pink lips spotted with dried crimson patches were parted. The demon's sharp nails traced her jaw._

A pink-haired teenager tossed and turned in his hammock bed.

 _The woman's cheeks showed no colour, but rather they were ghostly white. His eyes moved down, a shimmery pale blue dress seemed to flow down her body, letting him admire her curves._

The teen continued fidgeting in his sleep.

 _Her hands were placed atop a gaping wound in her stomach, blood still seeping into the dress and bed sheets. Lucy's blank doe-brown eyes stared at the ceiling. He smiled sadistically._

 _She would be his forever._

 _The toothy grin went unseen in the night._

"LUCY!"

Natsu yelped as he tumbled onto the floor.

Panic gripped the dragon slayer's chest. His heart palpitated as he gasped for air. He needed to see her, desperately longed to touch her, breath in her scent, and hear her heart beating in her chest.

His feet carried him to her apartment, and he stood staring at the window.

* * *

 _A dark hallway filled with promises of evil._

 _The only light source was a single, small candle in her right hand. She started going forwards, but no end came in sight. She wandered through the corridors, turning and twisting but nothing changed._

 _There wasn't a single sound._

Natsu quietly jumped up to the window sill like a cat. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent of vanilla and strawberries. The fire mage dropped quietly into the bed, getting under the covers. He observed the face of the girl on the pillow next to him. Her eyes were squeezed shut, every muscle in her body tense.

 _It seemed like a hundred years had gone by before she came to a door. It was simple, but somehow menacing. It was a rich dark red, almost black, and it sent shivers down her spine. Blood seeped through the cracks, and she turned to walk away only to see the lonely black of the hallway._

Natsu's arms closed around her waist, pulling the blonde closer in a protective gesture, face to his warm chest. A sigh was heard, and Lucy unconsciously snuggled closer.

 _She retreated from the hallway, opened the blood door, and found a flame that was different than that of her candle. It felt comforting and cozy, and it pushed away the darkness._

 _Lucy dropped the candle and ran towards the light. As she reached it, the fire went out._

 _The darkness closed in, strangling her._

Lucy began taking small, sputtering breaths as if her throat was constricting. Natsu rubbed her back, trying to soothe her out of her dreams. She jolted awake, sitting up and hyperventilating, gathering as much oxygen as possible. A salmon-haired man slowly sat up beside her, rubbing her back.

"Luce?" he whispered.

Her big brown eyes turned to look into his onyx ones. A moment passed before the celestial mage launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck and pushing him back on the bed. Natsu sighed when he felt tears in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay, it was only a dream."

"I missed you," she shakily whispered back.

She curled up against his chest, finding his hand and intertwining their fingers. Lucy hummed contentedly as she felt his calloused hand against her delicate one. Natsu didn't say anything; rather, he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. The two fell asleep in each other's arms, and this time they were welcomed by a gentle darkness that enveloped them like a warm blanket, shielding them from all harm.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this oneshot! I'll be updating my GrayLu fic soon, I'm kind of stuck at the moment though hehe.


	2. Day 2: Reunion

_Day 2: Reunion_

* * *

It wasn't a particularly interesting day for Natsu. The guild was quieter than usual since it was raining outside, and not a lot of people were around. Gajeel and Levy had decided to camp out in the library. Erza had gone off to meet Jellal. Gray had been dragged out of the guild by Juvia. Even Wendy was off on a mission with Romeo, Charle, and Happy!

Lucy was… well, he didn't know where Lucy was.

It had been a couple weeks since she had left Magnolia on a mission with Cana. The two girls had decided to go to on a bandit hunt. It was only supposed to have taken them two weeks, but it had been a month and they still weren't back. Natsu had become more irritable, moody, and depressed without Lucy around.

" _Promise you'll come back as soon as you can?"_

" _Of course, Natsu! I'll be fine, you don't need to worry so much," she giggled._

" _I know but…"_

" _Oh, don't be silly, Cana's with me!"_

 _Her hand stroked his cheek and she smiled at him fondly. He pulled her in for a bear hug before letting her go. The train left, taking her farther and farther away from him._

Suddenly, the Gildarts town shift commenced. Rumbling was felt underneath the guild floors, but no one paid any attention to it.

A few minutes later, the guild doors slammed open, jerking Natsu out of his thoughts. Ominous lightening struck in the background.

"Someone help!"

Gildarts stood, tears streaming down his face, with Cana and Lucy in his arms. Lucy's head was lolled back, cuts and bruises all over her body. One of her legs was bent at a weird angle, and a particularly large wound ran from the base of her neck to below her shirt, which was torn everywhere. Cana wasn't any better, except that an x-shaped cut was directly over the guild mark on her stomach.

Everyone sprinted into action, with Mira shouting orders to get Porlyusica and Wendy. Natsu wasted no time and ran forwards, taking Lucy from an exhausted Gildarts. He cringed at her injuries while rushing to the infirmary.

Gently setting her down on a bed, the shock finally set in.

Natsu could only dumbly watch as everyone started tending to the wounds of the two mages, trying to staunch the flow of blood from still open gashes. He moved onto the bed putting her head in his lap. Natsu brushed the bloody hair out of her face. Her breaths were small and uneven. He didn't pay attention to anything else except her. Every time his eyes fell on another injury, his heart broke a little.

"Oh, Luce…" he sighed.

People were still rushing all around them, aiding Porlyusica and Wendy with bandages. Lucy's wounds were slowly starting to heal, thanks to Wendy. The rest of the guild mates were called, and more people rushed into the infirmary.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered.

"Lucy! You had me worried, ya weirdo!" Natsu chuckled.

"I said I'd come back right?" She smiled up at him.

"Ya, you did…" Natsu kissed her forehead gently.

"NATSUUU! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Steam came out of Lucy's ears as her face went as red as Erza's hair.

"Just cause I love you."

"EEHHHHHH?!" Pandemonium ensued. Mirajane fainted, collapsing into Laxus's arms while she mumbled nonsense about NaLu babies. Makarov started crying tears of joy. Wendy and Romeo were in the corner, blushing heavily.

"Gray-samaaa! Why can't you confess to Juvia like that?" Rain clouds began appearing inside the room.

"Oi, Shrimp!" Gajeel called. "Just so you know, I don't do that mushy stuff!"

"NATSU'S A REAL MAN!"

"Charle! Do you want a fish?"

"Jellal! I want cake!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"Woo-hoo party! Get out the boo- DAD GET OFF! I'M FINE!"

And so, life continued in the Fairy Tail guild…

* * *

Omg I am so sorry! Gah, so cheesy! XD

Okay, I'm gonna go sit in my closet and cry now! ;_;


End file.
